Interviews with the Gods
by thefrostedrose
Summary: We have questions for the gods. We want them answered. Yours truly gets the answers. Rated T because you never know.
1. Chapter 1

Before I start the interview, I want to give credit for this idea to JayLeaf who discontinued their story. Our first guess today is none other than the lovely ZEUS! You may know him as king of the gods and the lightning/thunder god. Let us begin.

**Me: How are you today?**

Zeus: Fine. A little stormy, but fine. Get the joke?

**What joke?**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT JOKE? I MADE A TOTALLY GOOD JOKE BACK THERE! WHO ARE YOU, A KID THEY PULLED OUT OF THE STREET?

**No, I'm a demigod! So take a chill pill.**

Who's you parent, Hecate, Janus, Demeter?

**No! I'm a daughter of Aphrodite! And what's wrong with Demeter?**

Demeter's all hippy "go flowers" It's gross. And Aphrodite's just as bad. After that one night…

**Gross!!! God, that image is burned in my mind now!**

Just kidding! Ha-Ha

**Not Funny. On to the next question, before I pulverize you.**

Pulverize me? First of all, know one pulverizes me, and what would you pulverize me with? Lip-gloss?

**Maybe! Anyway, on to the next question. Do you think your wife Hera is kind of unfair to throw Hephateus off Olympus?  
**Hey, it wasn't my decision. Hera has all the power in that family.

**You really just admitted that you have no power in your family?  
**I never said that!

**You just did.**

Hey, you are a little word twister.

**Well, anyway, what do you think of Percy Jackson?**

It should be MY daughter in the prophecy, after that fish brain stole my master bolt. Percy is a no good seaweed head who thinks water is cool beans.

**I thought we found out Luke stole the master bolt?  
**We did? Still as bad as Poseidon stealing it.

**That's all the time we have for today, so we'll be back soon with POSEIDON, (who is probably a lot cooler than you). **

Excuse me, but I'm the one with the cool beans!!!!!

COOL BEANS = ZEUS!!

**On that note, goodbye!!**

***PS: The third chapter to How Aphrodite Decided to Make Percy Jacksons Life Horrible is coming up soon! It takes place after she meets Percy in the Titans Curse and includes a very angry Athena. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome back to INTERVIEWS WITH THE GODS. Last time, we interviewed Zeus, (who was SO lovely). Here we are with Poseidon!**

**Me: Nice to have you here, Poseidon.**

Poseidon: It's nice to be here. I just want to shout out to Medusa. Love you babe!

**Ummmm, ok? So first of all, what do you think of Percabeth?**

First of all, I no all this stuff. I'm with the new internet age. I know what Tweeter is-

**You mean Twitter?**

Whatever. I'm not some old age loser like Athena. I think my boy is way to cool for that Annabelle chick

**You mean Annabeth, right?**

Whatever her name is, I don't like her.

**Next Question, who usually wins the fights between you, Zeus, and Hades?  
**Oh, it's always me. Hades gets bored easily, so he just puts on his Helm of Darkness and slumps off somewhere. Zeus gets all "I'm the king of the gods" on me and I just say I'm older, so deal. That usually shuts him up.

**Ok. That's… nice? So, next question, Which two gods would you love to see battle?  
**Oh, I have a few pairings. Ok 1. Ares and Athena. Classic combo. 2. Apollo and Artemis. Battle of the hunters! 3. Aphrodite and Hera. The both think there awesome, but I like Aphrodite better.

**Did you just say you liked Aphrodite better than you sister?**

Hey I never said that! You can't do that! You are a word twister, just like Zeus said!

**Whatever. Since you are the sea god, can you get me some water?  
**NO! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?

**Because I'm thirsty?**

Fine, you want a lemon in it?

**That'd be great!**

**10 minutes later**

Here's you water

**Thanks-Hey, it's all salty!**

Ha ha!

**Gross. Anyway, that concludes our interview. We'll see you next time with Hades on our show!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we begin the interview, I want to say I'm sorry this took a little long to update. We just put our school play, on our school play, Seussical, and school is coming to a close, so I've been busy. **

**And I read the Last Olympian in under 3 hours!! I thought it was so sad about Silena because she seemed like one of the few good characters, and Luke was amazing. Percy actually didn't do much. I think Aphrodite should have been in it more like when Janus came to Annabeth, she had to make a choice (which she did. She chose Percy instead of Luke) Aphrodite could have came to Percy and had him make a choice. I was overall a very sad and entertaining book. A great way to end the series. So further more, some of the next content in the interviews will be based on the Last Olympian. **

****************

**We are back live with INTERVIEWS WITH THE GODS! Last time, we had Poseidon on our show. Now, let's give a warm welcome to Hades!**

**(Crickets)**

Hades: Whatever

**It's nice to have you here.**

Whatever.

**You seem kind of pale. You should go in the sun more often. And use Clarins Redness treatment for sunburns and-**

SHUT UP!!! I DON'T CARE!!

**Jeez, you're nice. Anyway, it seems you get angry with your son Nico very often.**

Bianca should be alive, not him!

**That's not very nice! And why didn't you just bring her back to life anyway?**

I've never thought a**b**out that….

**Wow, you're an idiot!**

WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME???

**Would you every blast Nico to bits?**

I don't know. Persephone would approve. She hated his mother. But blasting my own son might be cool.

**Next question, what do you think of the other Olympians?**

Zeus is an idiot for picking sky. There is nothing up there! Poseidon is an idiot for picking the ocean. It's all wet!

**Isn't that the point?**

Be quiet, I'm on a roll! Ares is an idiot because he's a hot head. Athena is an idiot because she's all "OO I have a plan!" Like really Athena? Do you always have a plan? I met you make this stuff up! Hera's an idiot because she threw her own child off Olympus! Talk about a nice parent!

**Well, you're not the best parent either…**

Be quiet! Hermes is an idiot because he has fancy shoes. Big deal! Hephateus is an idiot because he's ugly

**That's not a good reason to think someone's an idiot.**

Who cares? Demeter is an idiot because she's always nagging me about Persephone. "This place is a dump." "You have a big head" "Where's all the flowers" "She's dying down here" "You never get me a Mother's day card!" blah blah blah blah blah. Aphrodite's an idiot because she's all "Love is great!"

**HEY!! (read the chapter on Zeus to see why there is a big Hey) Don't say that!! And love is wonderful! It's what keeps us together at tough times!**

Whatever! Anyway, Diosynus is an idiot because he's always drunk. Apollo is an idiot because he comes up with bad poems. Artemis is an idiot because she's all "Save Olympus! Hunt! Join the Hunters!" She's a walking plug for the Hunters! And Hestia is an idiot because she never does anything!

**First, they are the Hunters of ARTEMIS! So you think you're better than all the other Olympians?**

Exactly.

**So why don't you go take over then?**

That's a good idea! Persephone will be the new Queen of Olympus, and I shall be King!

**(rushes off somewhere.)**

**Well, that's all the time we have for today. See you next time when we have HERA on our show!**

***P.S: As soon as Chapter 4: Aphrodite and Calypso's island in How Aphrodite took an interest in Percy Jackson comes out (which will be soon!) The next chapter, which is based on the Last Olympian, is about Aphrodite's thoughts on Silena's death, how she met Silena's father, and she reveals a dark secret. We also meet Christine (I won't tell you who she is yet). There is also a huge twist with flashbacks in percy's mind, too. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I checked the guidelines and script format is not allowed. So therefore this will be in a more story format, type thing. Also, I'm looking for reviews on the piece of Chapter 5 on the other story I have. Read chapter 4, it's at the end of that. I also wanted to say I wanted Annie Duke to win the Celebrity Apprentice. It should have been Brande vs. Annie in the finals. Beta vs. Alpha. **

"So last time, we had Hades on our show, and he vowed to take over Olympus." I said. "So please welcome out lovely Hera!" Crickets chirp and the audience is dead quiet. Hera walks out and sits down.

"Humph." Humphed Hera.

"Soooo..." I said. "It's great to have you here."

"Well, I don't want to be here. Zeus is off talking to that Carmen Electra again. Electra? Could he pick a more lightning themed named girl?"

"Oooookay? So, why did you throw Hepheateus off Olympus?" I asked.

"Well," started Hera, "I had just had a little boy, and I picked him up for the first time, wanting him to be like little Ares, handsome and strong-"

"Wait, first of all," I said "Ares is handsome? And strong?!?! When did this happen? And who wants to be like Ares anyway?"

"Shut your pie hole, kid, or someone is being turned into a cow." Yelled Hera "Anyway, he was just a disappointment, and I was angry-"

"You're always angry." I muttered.

"Shut it kid or you're turning into a peacock!" she yelled.

"What happened to a cow?" I asked.

"Never mind. So, I threw him off Olympus. Big deal." She answered.

"It's kind of a big deal to throw your own kid off a MOUNTAIN. And everyone seems to like him, or at least not hate him. Well maybe you, and Aphrodite…" I said.

"I do not hate my own son!" protested Hera.

"Seems like you do…" I said quietly. Hera gave me an evil glare. "Anyway," I said louder, "why do you hate Percy Jackson?"

"All heroes are scum. After Paris chose Aphrodite in stead of me, and they started going out…"she replied.

"Wait," I stopped her, "Are you saying that you and Paris, you know, went out?"

"Ummmm Maybe…" Hera looked down.

"WHOA! YOU AND PARIS? YOU. CHEATED ON ZEUS. WITH PARIS?" I exclaimed.

"Ok fine I did." Admitted Hera. I almost fainted in my seat.

"Next question..." I said, to get off that horrifying topic, "What is your least favorite god?"

"Aphrodite. Paris chose her." She answered sternly.

"Honestly," I started, "Why does everyone hate her so much?"

"Quiet frankly, everyone loves her. Except me." She said.

"What about Zeus?" I asked. (If you don't know what the heck I'm talking about, read the first chapter."

"He hates to admit it, but he likes her, too." She said.

"Last question, how did you feel when you found out Zeus had Thalia?" I asked.

"I was so pissed, but I waited. Once Thalia ran away, I could put my plan to work. When her mother was driving at night, intoxicated, I simply veered her car off the cliff." She said.

"So you killed Thalia's mom??" I asked.

"Yeah, she knew it was coming." She said.

"Murderer!!!" I said

"Humph." Hera said, and walked out.

"So, that's the end of our show today. I just want to say a quick thank you to one of our sponsors, Demeter Greenhouse's, which are located near the amphitheater, archery range, market, and sword fighting arena right hear on Olympus! Remember, if it grows, it's at Demeter's! We'll see you next week at 8:00pm, on Olympus TV with Apollo!" I said, and I went to go tell Olympus about Hera and Paris.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in while. I've been working on chapter 5 of my other story. Script format is against the guidelines, but people don't really care, so I might go back and forth between script and story. The last chapter was in story, so it's time for a script!**

**Me: Welcome Back to Interviews with the Gods! Last time, we had Hera on our show. Now, say hello to Apollo! **_(Wild cheering)_

Apollo: It's nice to be here.

**Apollo, you seem like quite a ladies man, if you get what I'm saying**

No, I don't really get it.

**Like, you go out with a lot of girls**

Of course! I should be the god of hotness

**Aren't you the sun god? And isn't the sun hot?**

He, I've never thought about it that way…

**How many goddesses have you gone out with?**

Like, gone out with, or kissed, because I've kissed a lot, but not gone out with them.

**Gone out with.**

A lot

**Do you remember who?**

Yeah! There's just a lot, so I don't remember everyone. You say a name and I'll tell you if I have gone out with them or not.

**Ok, Hera.**

No, she's my step mom

**Yes, that would be gross**

It's not like I haven't thought about it…

**Moving on, Athena?**

We've kissed, but that's it.

**Isn't she all "no boys!"?**

We'll I'm a bad boy.

**Ok this is uncomfortable, let me do three at a time, Calypso, Persephone, Demeter**

The first two.

**Aphrodite, Artemis, Hestia**

Only Aphrodite, and that was for a while

**Apollo, let me ask you this, have you ever had a bromance?**

A what?

**A bromance**

You think I'm gay?

**A little?**

That's cool. That's a person's way of life and I respect that you know? But I'm not gay.

**I respect that too? Anyway, what do think of the hunters.**

They're cool, I mean too young for me to go out with, but whatever

**What do you think of Percy and Annabeth?**

Young love's sweet, like two birds together

**How is that alike at all?  
**Let me compose a poem for you:

_Percabeth equals_

_Young, true love at very first sight_

_Percabeth 4 ever_

**That didn't make any sense and it wasn't even following the 5-7-5 rules!**

Fine, but I'm the god of poetry! You come up with something better!

**Maybe I will! How about:**

**Percabeth; true love**

**For eternity, always**

**Until the end, adore**

**Was that any better?**

That was… pretty ok!

How about:

There once was a goddess from Sparta..

**Last question, who is your favorite goddess?**

Goddess? Umm, Aphrodite probably, she's hot.

**Not your own sister?  
**I love her don't get me wrong but she's kind of mean.

**Thank you for being here, Apollo, this concludes our interview. **

Hey SHOUT OUT to my fans

_(random girls scream. Apollo walks over to them and signs autographs)_

**We'll see you next time at 8:00pm on Olympus TV with…. Artemis!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Since last time was a script, here is a story format thing! By they way CHECK OUT CHAPTER 5 OF MY OTHER STORY!!!!!**

"Welcome back everyone to…" I started

"INTERVIEWS WITH THE GODS!!!" yelled the audience

"That's right. And please welcome out Lady Artemis!" Artemis walks out all happy.

"Nice of you to be on our show."

"Thank you for letting me be here." She said smiling.

"Before the first question, AnnabethXNico-RheaXNickolas says that she is your biggest fan!"

"Why, thank you! I'm always pleased the hear from my fans!"

"Second, what in the Hades is that smell?"

"Sorry, these are fresh mountain lion skins!"

"Oooookay? So, why didn't you pick Annabeth the be your new lieutenant?"

"I wanted to keep the new lieutenant in the family."

"Aren't you all in the same family?"

"Yes, but-"

"Do you have something against Athena?"

"Do YOU?"

"She does seem like she has a stick up her butt all the time."

"That's true."

"Why don't you dress better?"

"Clothing is not important."

"It totally is! Do you shop at like McDonalds? Hunters R Us?

"No! I make my own clothing!"

"Why don't you go to like, Aeropostale, Hollister, or Abercrombie?"

"Because, they want girls to look good."

"Isn't that the point?"

"For boys!"

"I don't know if that's how it is supposed to be interpreted…"

"Whatever."

"What do you think of Percy and Annabeth?"

"It is a shame that a young maiden is in love. She could've joined the hunters! JOIN THE HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS!"

"Are you a walking plug for the Hunters of Artemis?"

"The only response I have to that is JOIN THE HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS!"

"Ok just for the fun of it," I murmured so no one could here me "THE HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS STINK!!!" I shouted.

"What did you just say?" asked Artemis

"Yeah they stink and you know it!!!"

"Shut up or you're being turned into a jackalope!"

"You enjoy Jackalopes."

"Thank you. So shut it!"

"I bet you want me to join the hunters!"

"Yes, so will you!"

"Let me think about it, NO!!!!!"

"GASP!!!!"

"GASP!!!! Why the gasp?"

"JOIN THE HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS!!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I'm turning you into a jackalope!"

"No?" And she did.

AN HOUR LATER

"Well, now that I'm back into human form, and Artemis is gone, I guess this concludes our interview. We'll she you next time when we have Ares on our show, oh joy!"


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY EVERYONE SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! SO MUCH SCHOOL STUFF! AND I'VE BEEN STRESSING BECAUSE NO ONE HAS REVIEWED CHAPTER 5 OF MY OTHER PJO STORY (HINT HINT FANS) I JUST POSTED MY FIRST TWILIGHT FANFIC SO CHECK IT OUT!!!!**

**Me: We're back with Interviews with the Gods. Today's just is none other than the lovely Ares!!!**

Ares: Thanks. _(takes out knife to clean fingernails. I make a disgusted face.) _You got a problem with this?

**A very big one.**

That's cool, you wanna fight?  
**No thank you, Lord Ares. First question, why do you hate Percy Jackson so much?**

That punk ratted me out for not ratting the Luke kid out! What kind of crap is that?

**He did the right thing…**

Shut up! You wanna fight?

**NO! I THOUGHT WE GOT OVER THE WHOLE FIGHTING THING!**

NO! FIGHTING RULES!

**WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?**

I DON'T KNOW!

**DO YOU WANNA FIGHT?**

YEAH!

**THEN GO FIGHT A STUFFED ANIMAL YOU BIG LOSER!**

EXCUSE ME?

**Next question, why do you hate Athena?**

She's all like "War needs strategy" Like, you need fighting skills right?

**I think a combination of both is good…**

You don't like my fighting style?

**I think a combination of you and Athena is good.**

DO YOU LIKE THAT LOSER ATHENA MORE THAN ME?

**Right now, yes!**

_(Takes out spear and charges)_

**Holy Hades!  
**_(spear misses me by inches)_

**While you attempt to charge me, one last question… Are you very tough one your children?**

EXTREMLY!

**That ends our show for today, join us next week when we have…Demeter! Go plants!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry for the long update! We had a class field trip, and we partied on a yacht. **

"We're back with Interviews with the Gods! Last time, we had a little ummm incident with Lord Ares. Please welcome, Demeter!" I said

"It's so lovely to be here." She said

"Well, Demeter, you seem like one of the, overlooked, gods."

"What do you mean?"

"Is unpopular the right word?"

"Did you just say I'm a nerd?"

"No…"

"Well, Athena's a nerd!!"

"I thought you were supposed to be nice!"

"I am, to most people!"

"Anyway, what are your thoughts on the whole Percy Jackson thing?"

"I think Percy is a very nice boy, I voted to save him after all."

"Yeah, you did."

"But children of mine are never the heroes, sadly."

"I guess that is sad…"

"I know, isn't it? But Percy is a wonderful hero, and deserves to be the one to save Olympus."

"How nice!"

"Thank you, I do have a way with words."

"So how did you feel after Hades kidnapped Persephone?"

"Horrible! Sad! Frightened! How could my brother do such a thing?"

"Who's Persephone's dad, anyway?"

"I actually don't know."

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Yep. Are you hungry?"

"What?"

"Are you hungry?"

"I guess."

"Here's some whole grain toast and cereal."

"Thank you?"

"Are you going to have Persephone on the show?"

"Yes."

"Cool!"

"So, you like plant stuff."

"Agriculture."

"That's what I said, in more understandable terms. Why do you like plants?"

"I feel they represent peace."

"Are you a hippy?"

"No."

"You look like one."

"Please refrain from saying that."

"What's that supposed to mean? Shut up?"

"Yes."

"You're weird. Do you know what I think you would find funny?"

"What? A hippy party video on YouTube?"

"Yes! But what you would like more than that, is Amy Polar's Sarah Palin Rap on SNL."

"Really?"

"Really. Let's go watch it!"

"Ok!"

"Well, that's the end of today's show. Demeter and I are going to go on YouTube. If you want to see Amy Polar's Sara Palin Rap on SNL go to YouTube and type in Sarah Palin Rap. We'll see you next week with Hephaeteus! (I'll learn how to spell that by his interview)."


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to Interviews with the Gods (sorry for the long delay, I've been wanting to write a Gallagher Girls Story, and I was on vaca) So here we are with Hephaeteus! (I spelled it right!!!! :) **

**Welcome to the show, Hephaeteus!**

*no response*

**Ummmm….. Hephaeteus????**

…….That chair isn't stable…….

**Thanks for letting me know….. Anyway, what do YOU think of Percy Jackson???**

He's alright, I mean, he did help be get rid of those telekines way back when….

**Like two years ago???**

……yeah….

**You aren't talkative at all.**

…..thanks…..

**Do you even hear what I'm saying????????**

……..hmmm?

**Monkey butt! Turtle! Hade's undershorts!**

Huh?

**How did you feel when Hera threw you off Olympus?**

Sad, heartbroken, thinking she was a horrible mother, which she is.

**I know right? Oh, Hera's goin' kill me!**

Uh-oh, you're in TROUble!!!

**Next question, how do you feel about Aphrodite cheating on you all the time?**

I'm ok with it, the divorce papers were settled yesterday, we just need to sort out all our possessions with our lawyers.

**Who's your lawyer?**

Athena, wicked smart. I even let Aphrodite pick her lawyer first, but she picked Hermes! They must be in another fight about Athena's wardrobe "Too many neturals, no heels, has she even heard of a dress? Etc, etc.." all I ever here. What's up with woman? Heels are uncomfortable anyway.

**How do you know?**

……I tried making a "Man-eels." Heels for guys. Didn't work out.

**THANK GODS!! Anyway, can you teach me to build stuff? My aunt says I'm not "self-sufficent", whatever that means.**

What to you want to build?

**Errrrr, how about, a ummmm (looks around room) lamp?**

Ok, first, you….

**This is already boring! Please join us next time on interviews with the Gods when we have Persephone on our show! She gets to leave the Underworld! Now, I have to run from Hera.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! Read my Gallagher Girls fanfic!!!!!!!!! It's called Broken and it WILL. BE. AWESOME. Anyway, we have Persephone on our show today!!!!!!**

"Welcome back everyone to…." I said

"INTERVIEWS WITH THE GODS!!!!!" screamed the audience

"That's right, and our next guest is the lovely Persephone!!!!" Persephone walks out.

"It's great to have you here, Persephone."

"It's lovely to be here."

"First question, what is your favorite flower?"

"I am very found of honeysuckle. And lilacs. And Daisies. And-"

"OK! You like all flowers!"

"Yes."

"Why did you call upon Nico, Percy, and Thalia, and go against your husbands word?"

"Well SOMEONE had to do something, and if Hades wouldn't, then I would!!"

"You seem like a bratty teenager."

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you marry Hades against your will?"

"He is actually very nice. And he gives me nice stuff."

"WAIT! HADES. IS. NICE??!?!?!?"

"Very generous."

"Towards you."

"Be quiet."

"Are you kinda goth now?"

"I don't know if you would call "goth"…"

"I would."

"I'm getting pretty angry."

"I can tell. Anyway, do you think your mom's kind of naggy?"

"YES! 'You never send me cards!' 'You never invite me over' 'Your dying in this dump!' 'You need more grains' Give me a break, woman!!!!"

"Ooooooookkkk? Oh- It looks like we have some unseen footage of Hades being nice!"

"Oh, great! Now you can see the sweet, giving-"

"towards you…"

"inside!!!"

"Roll the clip, and make it fast. I can't deal with her weird mood swings any longer."

"Shut up! Or my husband will turn you into a pile of ashes!"

"You're telling ME to shut up??? You should shut up!!!!"

"Uh, EXCUSE ME??"

"Just roll the clip!!!!" Clip starts to roll…. Hades is in front of a tv, watching a very 80's, Olivia Newton John-esk video."

"Now work those hips!!" the work out lady says."

"WOO-HOOOO burn those calories!!" yells Hades. Clip ends. Everyone is staring at the screen open-mouthed.

"We actually had a clip of him helping a bunny, but this is WAY better!!"

"You better. Find that clip. Of him. Being nice. To the bunny. This. Instant."

"Sorry but I think we lost it. Anyway that concludes our show, join us next week when we have the lovely Hestia!!"

**Some of the next chapters might be slow, because this summer I'm applying for a passport, and that takes awhile. BTW, I'm saving Athena and Aphrodite for last!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyyyyyy everyone! If your wondering, Aphrodite and Athena will be like, last (there happens to be a major incident revolving around Athena) Read by Gallagher Girls fanfic, too!!!!**

**Me: Welcome back to Interviews with the Gods. Today, we are here with Hestia in her little girl form thing. Great to have you here, Hestia.**

Hestia: It's great to be here!

**AWWWWWW You're such a cute little girl! **

Excuse me? You know I can be an adult!  
**Sorry. Anyway, are you really the Last Olympian?**

Yes, I am.

**I bet because you're so young and everyone would die before you!**

Ha-ha very funny

**Do you feel neglected by the other Olympians? Because you're so young?**

Yes, and what's with all the 'young' around here?

**Well, you're so young!**

I'm a hell of a lot older than you are, kid.

**The 7 year old cursed!!!!! **

I'm not 7!!!!!!!!!  
**She's having a hissy fit!**

_Crying _I AM NOT!!!!!!!

**Calm down, it's ok, maybe we can go and watch Hannah Montana?**

_Not crying _What?

**7 year olds like Hannah Montana right?**

First of all, I AM NOT A CHILD, and second, I do enjoy Hannah Montana, You get the best of both worlds….

**OK, we can be quiet with the Hannie Montanie, and why do you look like a 7 year old?**

I just like to appear this way.

**So you look like a 7 year old-**

Correct.

**And act like a 7 year old-**

What?

**So therefore, you are a 7 year old!  
**Shut up or I'm gonna light you on fire!

**Ok first, it is not right to tell a superior to "Shut up" and it's going to not gonna and why the heck do you want to light me on fire!**

Be quiet or I'll tell my daddy!

**And your daddy is…… oh holy crap it's Kronos right?**

Yep, because I'm…. EVIL!! Muhahahahahaha!!!!  
**Who let her in here?!?!?!!?!**

Just kidding!!!!!! Hahahaha!

**Shut up!**

Wait, you can tell ME to shut up, but I can't tell you to?

**Exactly.**

Why?

**Because I'm older that's why!**

Technically, I'm older!

**Oh big word for the little kid 'technically'! And second, I just appear older, so I am older, got it?**

Not really….

**Last question, are you a pyromaniac?**

Yep. Matches!!!!!!!!

**Oooook? That concludes our show! Next time, we will have Aphrodite on here! Woo-hooo fun!**

**JUST A REMINDER: DON' PLAY WITH MATCHES. THAT'S DANGEROUS. EVEN THOUGH HESTIA DOES IT, IT DOESN'T MEEN YOU SHOULD.**

**Did anyone see the finale of the Bachelorette last night? I wanted Kiptyn or Reid to win so so bad. I think Jake should be the next bachelor!!!!!! Watch After the Final Rose tonight at 10 on ABC!**


End file.
